Just Trust Me
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'The stakes are high; the water's rough. But this love is ours.' In which Jinx is a little worried that she won't be accepted by the Titans. ONESHOT: Based off of the request from a previous poll. Flinx. Story cover done by shenli from DeviantART.


_**Just Trust Me**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©- DC Comics; Warner Brothers Company; Cartoon Network**_

__**AN: The number one requested song in my poll was _Ours _by Taylor Swift, and I'm sure many people wanted me to write a Percabeth(don't ask if you don't know; it's a Percy Jackson thing) fic on that, but sorry, I couldn't come up with an idea! So, one of the other couples it made me think of was Flinx. Probably my favorite Teen Titans couple. I mean, who doesn't love Kid Flash? He's amazing. Jinx is awesome. Put them together... you get one heck of a couple.**

**That being said, here is my first attempt at Flinx, and only dialogue. It turned out alright, in my opinion, though Jinx is a bit OOC at points. I love her sarcastic remarks though. I'm too much like her for my own good. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>

_People throw rocks at things like shine,_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high;_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

* * *

><p>"What do you want?"<p>

"To talk, I guess. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, can't you see?"

"Jinx…"

"What?"

"You're up here on the roof in the freezing cold air, you look like someone just killed a unicorn, and you're secluding yourself from everyone. Why?"

"…I am not secluding myself from everyone, Kid Flash."

"Ooh, you're giving me the look."

"What look?"

"The look that says, _You're an idiot Kid Flash, but you're right_."

"…"

"And, there's the I'm-going-to-hex-you-if-you-don't-shut-up look. Seriously, Jinx, what's wrong?"

"For the last time, _Wallace_, there is nothing wrong."

"…I thought I told you not to call me that."

"And I thought I told you that there was nothing wrong."

"…"

"…"

"…Touché. Well, then, if there's nothing wrong, then let's go back downstairs and enjoy the party."

"You go on ahead. I'm not one for parties."

"That's not what you said when you were partying last week at that teen night club with me."

"…"

"There's that look again…"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that lot. But, I'm _your_ idiot, remember?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ouch, I'm wounded, Jinxie."

"Call me that again, and I will make sure you never see daylight _ever _again."

"That doesn't sound like something a Titan would say…"

"Really? Because, I do so clearly remember Raven threatened Beast Boy something similar just today."

"Ugh, I give up."

"Then, leave me alone, and go downstairs."

"Are you like, PMSing or something?"

"…"

"That's a possibility. You want to go to sleep?"

"No. Now, leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me what's wrong."

"Here we go again with the 'something's wrong with Jinx' hype. Nothing's wrong, I don't want to party. The end."

"You really are PMSing, huh?"

"And, I am _not _PMSing. But, I _am _about to hex you off of this roof if you don't leave me alone."

"Just for five minutes? Come on, I haven't got to dance with you yet!"

"I don't want to be downstairs with all of those people. I'm tired, and you just made me crankier."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"… So, _why _don't you wanna be with everyone down there?"

"…"

"Are they, like, annoying or something? Because, God, you've put up with some pretty annoying people before. Like, that Gizmo kid, for example. God, was he—"

"I'm not annoyed by them, but, as of right now, I _am_ annoyed by you."

"Ouch."

"…"

"Wait, I think I'm starting to get it."

"Get _what?_ A brain?"

"Again, ouch. But, no. I think I'm starting to get why you don't want to be celebrating our victory down there."

"Enlighten me."

"You don't feel like you fit in. You used to be a villain, while everyone else has always been a good guy… or girl. You're scared they're going to judge you. Isn't that right, Jinx?"

"…"

"Right on the mark, from what your expression is telling me."

"…"

"You can quit giving me that look now."

"…"

"…Jinx, c'mon. Be serious. I know you're a bit wary of being a Titan, but you'll get used to be on the good side."

"I'm already used to being on the good side, Kid Flash."

"Then, _what is your problem_?"

"…You want to know what my problem is? Fine. My problem is _us_. My problem is that Robin, or Raven, or Cyborg, or _someone else _is actually going to _find out _about us, and because of my past, they're not going to accept it. _That's _what I'm worried about, okay?"

"…"

"See? Even you look worried. This isn't going to work out, Kid Flash."

"Jinx, you've got to be kidding me."

"Does this _look_ like a face that's kidding?"

"Well, no, but still. I honestly could care less what Robin, or Raven, or Cyborg, or any of them have to say. If they're upset about us dating, tough luck. You're a good guy now, and they can't do anything about it."

"…"

"Quit giving me that look. My point is, that it's not even their business if we're dating. It's not their business that I really like you, and that you feel the same way. If they want to get into our business… well, then, I give you permission to hex them into next week."

"That doesn't sound like something a Titan would say. _But_, it _is_ something that Kid Flash would say. I guess you're right."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Now, how about we go back downstairs, and announce to all those Titans that we—Kid Flash and Jinx—are officially dating."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure. Just trust me."


End file.
